The Twindroids
by LucyBrick123
Summary: *Takes place after season 2* Zane has been feeling lonely lately. Even though he does has his brothers, he wants a family on his own...his own children. So with a little help from his father, Zane is going to have his robot children, a pair of twins! But not so many people are happy about it...(May or may not continue)
1. A Pair of Twindroids

It is about Zane having kids since he is feeling lonely after the final battle. This was just a random idea that popped in my head a looong time ago. Enjoy! May or may not continue. I wanted to post because Oh My God! What is happening right here in the Ninjago Fanfiction Website! It is a mess right now! If I see any reviews on what is happening, I will delete this story along with the comment because seriously! I don't want to hear more about! Enjoy the story and Once again, may or may not continue, depends on you guys! May contain errors!

* * *

Everything has been back to normal ever since the Final Battle. Garmadon turned good, Lloyd is the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and there is no evil to fight. Sensei Wu bought a big house so that everyone could live in. The house was big enough so that everyone could get their room, but the ninja still insisted in sharing a room all together.

Everyone was happy. Jay and Kai had Nya, Cole has his father, Jay and Lloyd had both of their parents now and even Sensei Wu was happy because he had his brother back. Everyone was happy, but Zane. Zane is still the nindroid he is and he still had his father. But his father was becoming old again and he was going to die sooner or later and when Dr. Julien dies, Zane is going to be left alone. Sure he had his brothers and sister but he still felt alone. One day, Zane came up to his who was reading a book in the living room.

"Father, may I ask you something that is personal?" asked Zane as his father looks up from his book.

"Zane you could ask me whatever you want," answered Dr. Julien assuredly as Zane sits in a chair next to him.

"Father I been thinking lately that you will eventually die from old age, again..." started Zane trying his best not to start crying "And you will leave me alone again..." continued Zane, holding back his tears. "I don't want to be alone, I want to be with someone..." said Zane as a tear rolled down his cheek. Dr. Julien saw him tear up and he didn't liked it when Zane looked sad.

"I know I will die but you will not be alone. You will have yours brothers next to you," said Dr. Julien soothing him, but Zane still kept tearing up.

"It will not be the same..." said Zane shakily as he wiped his tears with his white sleeve.

"Besides, they will eventually die and I will be all alone with no one. What I'm trying to say is that... I want to be with my kind... with another robot like me..." said Zane.

"So you want a robot to be with you so you won't feel lonely?" questioned Dr. Julien, probably knowing where this was heading. Zane stopped crying but began to sniffle.

"Not just any robot. I want...I want a...a child," Zane slowly said as Dr. Julien raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You want a robot child?" questioned Dr. Julien, thinking that Zane wanted a significant other instead of children. Zane nodded. "But why?"

"I really don't know. It's just that...last week I saw a father playing with his children and he was happy with them, making me think if I would be happier with children..." Zane stuttered and trailed off as he looked down. Dr. Julien was still confused.

"But raising a child will be hard. Besides, I don't know if Sensei Wu will let you," Dr. Julien said, not so entirely sure if that would be approved.

"I will ask him and if he says yes, will you help me build one?" questioned Zane, fully committed to take care of children.

"Of course I would..." answered Dr. Julien surely, wanting to make his only son happy.

That same afternoon, Zane came up to Sensei's Wu room. He was waiting in the doorway, nervous in how Sensei Wu will react. He nervously knocked the door, hoping to not get a shocked reaction.

"Who is it?" Sensei Wu asked.

"It is me, Zane," Zane replied.

"You can come in," said Sensei Wu as Zane opened the door slowly entering the room and closing the door behind him. Little did he know that Kai, Jay and Cole were watching from a corner slowly putting their ears to the door, listening.

"What is on your mind Zane?" Sensei Wu questioned as he saw Zane looking at the ground nervously, his hands started fidgeting.

"I came to ask for your permission for something..." Zane said nervously to his Sensei.

"On what?" Sensei Wu wondered.

"If...I could...have...robot children," Zane stuttered out, obviously being shaky on what he will react. Sensei Wu was a little shock when he heard that but wasn't surprised. He knew that Zane was a little more lonely than usual. Even the guys who were outside were shocked.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sensei Wu started. "Why do you want children?" Zane was having a hard time finding the right words.

"Well...ever since the final battle, I have been really lonely and I started thinking that everyone will die without me," Zane answered as he looked down sadly and Sensei Wu understanded.

"Well, if that's what you want..." Sensei Wu said as Zane looked up from the floor, hoping he was going to say what he is thinking. "I will let you have your children." Sensei Wu finished as Zane smiled happily. "Only if you promise me this:" Sensei Wu continued and Zane listened. "Don't think of the future right now, think about the present because the present is a gift," Zane understood his Sensei's words of wisdom.

"I promise." Zane said as he couldn't help but hug his Sensei. Sensei Wu was a little shock when Zane did that but he hugged him back anyway. His students felt like the sons he never had. Zane broke the hug and went to the door still happy.

"I won't break that promise, Sensei." Zane said as he opened to leave but both him and Sensei Wu were shocked when they saw Jay, Kai and Cole on the floor.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Zane as he helped them get up.

"Not spying on you guys, that's for sure," Jay answered with a stupid smile on his face as he got a hit in the back of his head by Kai.

"That is not the point," Kai assured. "The point is, that we think it's not a good idea to have little kids running around the house."

"What makes you say that you guys could decide?" Sensei Wu said, a little mad about what Kai had just said.

"Sensei, he is right. Having kids around will not be a good idea," Cole said, agreeing with Kai.

"Well is not your decision, it's mine and that is it. You guys will have to leave now, I'm going to meditate," Sensei Wu said as he scurried off his students out of his room for privacy. But before all of them left, he said something in Zane's ear quick.

"You can still have your children no matter what," and with that he closed his door as Zane smiled widely. The guys were still there outside the door, mad that they couldn't change their Sensei's mind as Zane still smiled. He couldn't wait to tell his father the good news.

The Next Day

"So what would you want, a boy or a girl?" asked Dr. Julien to Zane who was with him. Zane started thinking for a moment.

"Well...I don't know, I want both a boy and girl," Zane said slightly embarrassed and Dr. Julien chuckled.

"Twins?" Dr. Julien questioned and Zane nodded.

"Well if you want both of them, I will make you both of them," Dr. Julien said and Zane smiled happily.

"If you mind me asking son," Dr. Julien started. "Why do you want a girl and a boy?" questioned Dr. Julien. "I remembered when I was deciding what gender to choose you."

"Well I want a girl because I always wanted to know the need and care for a female and I want a boy to be like me, a great brother and ninja," Zane answered proudly as Dr. Julien smiled.

"Well now that I have the blueprints and some metal ready, let's get started." Dr. Julien said happily and Zane smiled widely.

"Do you know how long will this take?" Zane ask anxiously which made Dr. Julien sighted.

"It took me almost 7 months to build you, didn't take me very long since I have already made blueprints and designs years ago, but if I have the right parts then maybe this will take about 7-9 months" Dr. Julien approximated.

"I will help you find the right parts," Zane assured as he puts a hand on his father's shoulder. "I really want my children."

"And I want to see my grandchildren," said Dr. Julien smiling.

* * *

**9 months later**

It has been 9 months since Zane Dr. Julien started the project for Zane's children. The little robot kids already had their body shaped, white clothes like when Zane was first awaken and facial features. The twins were programed to be about 2, toddlers like Zane had wanted.

For the girl, she had a long white sleeve shirt and a white skirt. She had white blond hair that was up to her shoulders in some curls. Her eyes were still closed but when she opened them there were going to be icy blue like Zane. For the boy, just like his sister, had a long sleeve shirt and white pants. He had Zane's white blond hairstyle and his eyes were closed but it will be icy blue when opened. He exactly looked like Zane when he got turned into a little kid a long time ago.

Zane was really happy that his kids are going to be finished soon. He just couldn't wait to flip the switch and see his kids wake up. Since Zane was going to raise them, he got a small part time job in a restaurant. He doesn't get paid a lot but it is enough to raise both his children he wanted. Besides, he was going to be a teacher soon at the Academy that Sensei Wu was constructing.

The guys still didn't like that there was going to be kids running around the house and had been avoiding Zane for a long time but Zane didn't care. Lloyd has been the only one who was supporting Zane. In fact, he was helping Zane and Dr. Julien find the right parts and such. At the moment they were in the room where the kids are being held and Dr. Julien was looking over the blueprints to see what part was he missing next. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Zane were talking about the little twins.

"What are you going to named them?" ask Lloyd.

"I have decided Zoella for my daughter, Zoe for short, and Zach for my son," answered Zane and Lloyd nodded.

"Those are really good names," Lloyd complimented him.

"Thank you, I had a little research finding good names for them," Zane commented. He had some trouble finding for good names but found the perfect ones for them.

"Since Zach looks like a mini you, you should have named his Zane Jr." Lloyd commented and they both laughed at that.

"I was thinking of that name but then decided against it, thinking that it was going to be strange," Zane said to him, thinking that it was going to be strange naming him after himself.

"Sorry to interrupt but I only need one more piece," said Dr. Julien as he held out the blueprints. He pointed at the power source which is the heart. "It is really rare and a little expensive. That is the only piece I need and the twins will be ready," when he said that Zane's eyes beamed with joy. "It is found in Jamanakai Village the last time I checked."

"It is known for having rare parts and artifacts, maybe it is still there," Lloyd commented but Zane didn't so looked sure about. "Come on! If they could make tea that can turn me into a 16-year-old in 10 seconds, I'm pretty sure it's still there," Lloyd assured boosting Zane up.

"Ok, we can go there and check," said Zane as both him and Lloyd got up from where they were sitting. Dr. Julien gave them a picture of what the missing part looks like and the name of it. Zane and Lloyd took the Ultra Dragon to get there faster. They finally made it and started looking around the village.

"Okay, let's start searching in the shops." said Lloyd as both of them entered the first shop.

Zane and Lloyd went from shop to shop but none of them had the missing piece they needed. The sun was almost going to set and Zane was starting to loose hope.

"This is hopeless! None of them have this piece," Zane exclaimed, starting to give up.

"Calm down Zane, it's gotta be here somewhere..." Lloyd said distractedly while looking around some shops. He then pointed at a shop they hadn't been in. "Look, we haven't been in this one, maybe it has the piece."

Both of them entered the shop and they were amazed. The shop was filled with gadgets that Zane has never seen in his systems before. They were sure that they were going to find the missing piece here.

"Hello and welcome to my shop," a lady in her 50's behind the counter greeted them. "What's brings two gentlemen here?"

"We are looking for a rare piece, a power source to be exact," Zane answered her, showing her the blueprint with the piece they have been looking for all day. The lady looked at it closely, readjusting her glasses and snapped her finger, knowing exactly what is was.

"Ah, the power source that contains the most rarest of them crystals to generate almost anything," She observed as she set the blueprint down. Zane and Lloyd nodded at that.

"Yeah that one, do you happen to have it?" Lloyd asked eagerly. The old lady nodded.

"Yes, yes I do but those come at a very high price…" She trailed off and went towards the back of the shop probably to retrieve them. Both Zane and Lloyd knew that the pieces were going to be expensive.

"I hope we have enough money to buy both of them…" Zane hoped when the lady came back holding two glass containers that made him excited knowing that they have found the missing piece.

"You need these, right?" The lady asked knowing the answer to it as she them down at the front of the counter in front of them. Zane and Lloyd frantically nodded.

"Yes, these are the exact ones we needed," Zane responded, recognizing the power source quickly.

"As I said before, these are very pricy," The lady repeated as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. "But I'm willing to make a deal with you guys." She handed the piece of paper to them, containing a number for the price of both the pieces. Zane and Lloyd looked over it and looked at each other as if mentally talking to each other before responding to the woman.

"We'll take it." Zane and Lloyd responded her in which the lady nodded, taking out a bag to place the containers in while they took the bag of coins from their pockets. They gave the old lady the bag filled with coins and she gave them the bag containing the power sources.

"Here you go, enjoy the rest of your day," The lady said to them as they were leaving.

"Thank you," Zane thanked her politely and smiled at her.

"And when you're finish building the droids, please bring them to the shop," She said at last when Zane and Lloyd were outside. Zane stopped mid track when he analyzed what she just said but before he could say something about it, Lloyd interrupted him.

"How did she know that we needed two power sources? I don't remember telling her that we needed two…" Lloyd slowly realizing that.

"Nevermind that, how did she know that we were going to build droids?" Zane asked, clearly a bit frighten on how this woman they have never met before knew what they were doing.

"I don't know…" Lloyd replied to him, also starting to get weirded out.

"Well the point is that we know have the power sources and it was all worth it at the end," said Zane, smiling. Lloyd smiled knowing that Zane was excited to see his twins be born.

"Are you excited?" asked Lloyd but he knew the exact answer to it.

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a father!" exclaimed Zane, a little too loud. Lloyd was happy for Zane as they got on the Ultra Dragon and flied back home.

That Night

When Zane and Lloyd got there, they quickly got off the dragon and went straight to the room where the twins were. Dr. Julien was sitting in the couch reading a book waiting for them.

"We found the power source father!" exclaimed Zane as he held up the bag. Dr. Julien sat up.

"Good! I thought they weren't going to be there," said Dr. Julien as he get the bag and opens the container.

"Okay, now that we got everything, we can finish this now but just saying, putting the power source in is a little complicated," said Dr. Julien as he takes the heart in his hands and gets ready to put it in the boy.

"Take your time father," assured Zane as he puts a hand on his father's shoulder.

Some Time Later

Dr. Julien was done with the first twin but he still had to do the girl. He yawn as he got ready to put the power source in.

"Maybe you should get some sleep father," Zane said as he stops his father. "It's very late now." Some time ago, Lloyd already went to sleep since he was too tired. Dr. Julien sighted.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that Zane was eager to see his children but Zane nodded.

"I can wait until tomorrow but for now we both have to rest," Zane said as they exited the room. Zane went to his room that he shared with his other brothers and his father went to his own room.

Zane entered the room quietly since everyone is sleeping now and change into his pajamas quickly not wanting to make any noise. He went to his bed and closed his eyes. He started imagining how wonderful his kids will be when they wake up tomorrow. Zane went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The Next Day

The next day, Zane woke up early to start doing breakfast. He was in a very good mood because today was the day his kids will be born. Zane started doing breakfast as he still smiled. When he was finished, he saw his brothers come in the dining room followed by Nya but not Sensei Wu since he meditates every morning.

"Hey Zane," Cole greeted him as he rubbed his eyes and took a seat.

"Hello Cole," said Zane cheerfully, as the rest of his brothers came in taking a seat on the table.

"What are you doing for breakfast this morning?" asked Jay, taking a seat next to Cole.

"Banana pancakes with blueberry smoothie," replied Zane and everyone got excited. As Zane got the plates down filled with pancakes and sat down, everyone started eating. Everyone was silent but halfway through breakfast, Cole spoke up.

"Uh, Zane?" he started as he got Zane's attention. Everyone, but Kai, got nervous. "We just wanted to tell you that sorry we have been avoiding you. It's because we have been shocked since, well...when you told us that you wanted a kid," Cole said as Zane nodded his head, understanding.

"And that we also support you all the way," Jay added with a assuring smile. Zane smiled knowing that his brothers understood him now. Well...except for Kai. Jay then nudges Kai in the ribs gesturing to say something. Kai groaned in frustration.

"Yes, we support you," said Kai all forcefully and not making eye contact with Zane but Zane ignored his attitude and turn to the others.

"Thank you for accepting me," Zane thanked them and they nodded.

"Sooo..." Nya started saying since she has been quiet. "What's the name? What's the gender? Does it look adorable?" she started shooting questions here and there. Almost no one knew but when it came to babies, Nya goes crazy over them.

"It will be a surprise," Zane said with a smirk as Nya pouted. It will definitely be a surprise to everyone because no one knew he was going to have 2 kids especially that it was today when they were going to meet them.

After Breakfast

Zane and Lloyd were all in the room when Dr. Julien was connecting the last circuit of the heart into the girl's chest. All Zane had to do now is flip a switch for both of the twins. Zane was really excited and smiling widely, trying his best not to cry.

"Okay son," said Dr. Julien as he turned to Zane. "It's your turn to be a father now."

"Let's give him some alone time," suggested Lloyd as he and Dr. Julien leave the room.

Zane was left alone with his twins as he took out a white notebook and opened it to the first page. He wrote down the date which was August 22 and he checked the time. It was 12:20, it was noon. He then wrote down the names of his twins which were Zoella and Zach. Zane took a deep breath as he opened their chest panel. His hand shook as he flipped the switch in both of them at the same time. It took a moment to them to wake up but then their eyes flutter open, revealing their icy blue eyes. Zane smiled at them as he looks at their faces.

"Hello Zach and Zoella..." Zane greeted them as he got both of his kids in his arms. The little kids were clueless as Zane led them to a mirror to look at themselves. Zane remembered his father doing this to his when he was first awaken and he wanted to do the same to them. The twins were surprised to see themselves in the strange object but eventually smiled all innocent like.

"Welcome to the world..." Zane said as he hugged them both and surprisingly the twins hugged back, too. Today was the best day for Zane as a few tears trailed down his face.

* * *

Awwwww! So cute! (Well...for me) Leave a review if you think I should continue this story. If you hate it, tell me if you think it's to cheesy or too OOC Zane, or whatever you like to say. Have a nice day/night! ~Lucy


	2. Introducing the Twins and a Angry Kai

Well here is chapter 2 of this story and wow! Many of you guys really LOVE this story! *Looks at Soggy-Ninjago679g and NinjaMelissa* But anyway, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

AwesomeAuthor13: Yes, they are 2 year-olds with 2 year-old's mind and body :)

BTW! The twins talk gibberish/baby like, like Boo from Monsters Inc. Just saying ;)

* * *

After the cute moment that Zane and his children had, with few tears being shed, he puts both of his kids down in the table as he tries to teach them a basic word.

"I am going to be you father, fa-ther," Zane pronounced slowly but the twins were both clueless as they saw their father trying to teach them something but couldn't understand well. Zane saw the confusion in their faces and understood that they were clueless since they're little kids. Zane thought of another word for father so it wouldn't be too difficult for the twins.

"Da-ddy," Zane said slowly and the twins looked that they understood it a little better now. Little Zach . was the first one to open his mouth.

"Daah..." Zach started, hearing his voice for the first time. "Dee?" he finish confused thinking he may got it wrong but Zane smiled knowing he got it right.

"Yes like that Zach," Zane clapped a little bit to make him happy with himself and Zach smiled cutely. Then Zane turned to Zoella to see if she can do it just like her brother did.

"Can you do it? Come on you can do it," Zane encouraged her which made her giggled and started to open her mouth.

"Daah...dee..." Zoella said slowly as she saw her brother and dad smile at her. Now that they knew a basic word, Zane wanted to teach them how to crawl since they didn't know how to walk yet. He carried them both and sat them in the floor. Both of the twins were once again clueless as they saw their dad get on his knees and hands on the floor.

"Get like this," Zane instructed them and the twins, still clueless, did what they were told. Zane then move his right knee and hand up; he felt a little silly but he wanted to teach them so they can get their way around. "Do that."

The twins did it and they started to see that they moved a little. Then, all by themselves, move their left knee and hand up. Soon the twins started crawling all around the room where they were, giggling and squealing happily. Zane felt proud for the both of them as he them discover around the room all by themselves.

Zane then remembered something he bought for them and decided to give it to them. "I have something for the both of you," commented Zane which receive the attention of the twins as he started to look all around the room.

The twins were curious seeing their father look around the room but then they saw the door. Dr. Julien and Lloyd forgot to close the door fully and there was a creek open. Them, being very curious and wanting to discover more of this place where they were born, the twins crawled to the mid open door. They opened it wider and went down the hallway, crawling away from their daddy which Zane didn't noticed since his back was to them.

"Where are they..?" Zane muttered to himself looking for the pacifiers he bought for them.

Zane remembered buying several items for his twins such as pacifiers and bottles and putting them in the room somewhere, but the room was a total mess. He finally found the materials he needed under the bed where he or his father often sleeps when the twins were being built. He took out a light blue and white binkie when he suddenly froze, realizing that the room was quiet...too quiet.

"Oh no..." Zane muttered when he saw the door fully open and ran out looking for the twins.

* * *

Meanwhile

Zach and Zoella were crawling down the hallway to what seems to be the living room where they saw 4 strangers in the middle of the room. They were Lloyd, Cole, Kai and Jay who were fighting over who cheated in the video game that they were playing. Zoella and Zach went crawling towards them trying to get their attention but the guys were too loud to notice them. Zach started tugging on Kai's pants and Zoella on Jay and Cole's pants to get their attention. That's when the guys felt something tugging their pants and when they saw what it was, they screamed. Both of the twins giggled all baby like when they saw their reaction and in a way screamed along with them.

"There's two!?" All of them yelled except Lloyd.

"I thought there was only going to be one!" Jay exclaimed. Zach then saw a cup filled with soda on the small coffee table. With his small arm, he reached out and tried to get it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The guys pleaded him to stop as they waved their hands, trying to prevent him from dropping the cup filled with soda. Zane Jr. moved the cup over the edge of the coffee table and drop it making a huge mess all over the rug.

"Uh oh..." Zach said innocently, not understanding what he just did. That's when Zane entered the room and he was relief when he saw his twins were alright.

"There you little ones are," Zane said as he came up to them picking both of them up in his arms.

"Daddy!" The twins said exclaimed as they hugged their father, happy to see him. The guys couldn't help but to melt into a smile for the adorableness well...except for Kai.

"I thought you said there was only going to be one, not twins," Kai spat the last word as he gestured to the twins that were in Zane's arms.

"I never said that," Zane stated as he sat on the couch, putting the twins down and giving them their pacifiers. The twins didn't know what to do with them but they eventually put it in their mouth.

"Who cares what he said, we still support him. Right guys?" Cole asked as he turned to face Lloyd and Jay who were behind him.

"Here, here!" replied Jay, fist bumping in the air.

"I supported him before you guys all did..." Lloyd commented quietly but got a glare from Cole.

"Well I don't," Kai said coldly. "I didn't since the beginning when Sensei Wu said you can have kids."

"Well whether you like them or not, they are going to live here." Zane firmly said to Kai as he got closer to him. Kai bumped shoulders with him as he went to his room, probably to make a tantrum, clearly mad that he couldn't do anything about this situation. Nya passed him by in the hallway as she entered the living room.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Nya asked but when he saw the twins sitting in the couch, she squealed. "Oh my goodness! There's two!?" she exclaimed excitedly as she hurried to the couch the twins were sitting in. Nya hugged both of them. "They look so cute!" Zane smiled when he heard that.

"So, what are their names?" questioned Jay, showing some excitement for the little kids in the room.

"Zoella and Zach." Zane answered as the twins giggle of so much attention they were getting.

"What nice names," Cole commented, "Zach looks like a mini you."

"He actually looks like you when we turned into little kids," said Jay with a grin and Zane just blushed.

"Can you guys watch over them just for a moment?" Zane asked them. "I'm going to see what are they going to eat." They nodded as Zane went to the kitchen. The twins were left alone with these strangers that they barely even know. Zoella started pointing where she saw her daddy leave the room.

"Daddy?" Zoella asked through her white pacifier. She wanted to say 'where did daddy go?' but she couldn't since she didn't know how to talk very well yet.

"He will be back, okay?" Nya assured as both of the twins somehow understanded. Nya then settled the twins on the floor as both of them started crawling away really fast.

"Wow, they crawl fast." Cole commented as he saw the twins explore the living room.

"You think they could walk?" Jay asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, they were just born not so long ago..." Lloyd in a way warned Jay, not wanting him to get any ideas.

"Well it never hurts to try," Jay said before coming at the closest twin which was Zach.

Jay took Zach's light blue pacifier away from his mouth. Poor Zach started to whimper as he saw Jay stand up and put the pacifier in the air. Zach tried to reach out for it with his little arms but he couldn't since he was still in the floor. With help of the coffee table next to him, Zach grabbed a leg of the table and slowly started standing up. He was standing up, legs wobbling, as he put his right hand in the air trying to get his pacifier from the blue person that took it from him while he had his left in the table to hold him steady. Jay took a step back.

"Come on Zach, you can do it." Cole encouraged him. Zach let go of his left hand that he had in the table. He only stood there for 5 seconds before he fell to the floor on his back with a thud. Zach started to whimper loudly, his eyes watering.

"Oh no..." Jay said before Zach burst out crying really loud. Zane came in the room to see his son in tears. He picked him up from the floor and started to shush him.

"There, there. I'm here," Zane patted his son's small back. Zane looked at his son's face that were covered in tears but he noticed that his pacifier was missing. "Where is your pacifier?" Zach just pointed at Jay.

"Tattle teller..." Jay pouted. Zane glared at him as he snatched the pacifier away from his hand and he gave it to his son whose eyes were a little red from crying. "I'm sorry," Jay apologized. "I thought they could walk."

"Well they can't." Zane stated Jay, clearly mad about what he did.

"Relax Zane, we were just playing," Cole said and Zane sighted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just protective of them..." Zane said as he picked up Zoella and sat the twins in the couch. There was awkward silence before Jay spoke up.

"Can apologize to him?" Jay asked and extended his arms out. Zane smiled when he saw that, he picked up Zach and handed him to Jay. Jay had a little trouble holding him but he got used to it. "I'm sorry I did that to you," Jay apologized in his best baby voice he can do. Zach didn't know how to respond Jay back so he lightly touch his face with his tiny hand and smile through his binkie. "I will take that as an apology accepted." Jay joked and everyone laughed.

"Who wants to carry Zoella?" Zane asked and looked at Cole and Lloyd.

"I think Lloyd wants to," Cole said with smirk and nudged Lloyd on the ribs lightly.

"I want to but I'm afraid I will drop her," Lloyd admitted he wanted to carry Zoella. Zane picked her up and went up to Lloyd.

"Like this: you get one arm around her waist and the other on her back," said Zane as he extended his arms to Lloyd to carry Zoella. Lloyd hesitantly grabbed Zoella from her waist and carried her. Lloyd kept holding her like that and got used it.

"She looks cute!" Lloyd exclaimed, never being this close to a child before. Zane went back to the kitchen to get the food he was going to feed the twins. He came back with a banana, a small spoon and some napkins. Zane wasn't sure what to feed them since they were just borned and he didn't know what they liked and what they didn't.

Jay and Lloyd set the twins in the couch as Zane peeled one side of the banana and feed them with spoonfuls of banana. As Zane was feeding them, they started to make a mess like all babies do when they eat. Zoella had banana all over her cheeks and Zach had in his chin.

Everyone laughed as Zane wiped away the mess with the napkins. He was too happy to be mad at them for making a mess. Now that they finish the whole banana, Zane picked up Zoella to burp her.

"Cole, it's your turn to pick up Zach," Zane said with a grin. Cole's eyes widen.

"No, no and no," Cole simply responded while shaking his head. Nya giggled.

"Why not?" Nya asked.

"Because these muscles I got," Cole said as he gestured his muscles, "Could crushed a child."

"Fine, I'll do it." volunteered Nya as she picked up Zane Jr. She began to pat his back gently.

After a minute or so, Zoella and Zach burped at the same time. Everyone started laughing so hard, Jay was going to fall off where he was sitting.

"I can't believe Kai is missing out the fun," Lloyd said wiping the tears off his eyes.

"Yeah, speaking of which, where is he?" Zane asked.

"Probably letting steam off." Jay suggested. Nya got up from her seat.

"I'm going to check up on him before he sets something on fire," Nya said as she went to the guys' room. Zane also got up from the couch along with the twins.

"I have to go also. I'm going to show my father and Sensei Wu the twins," Zane said and left the living room with them.

"I am happy for Zane." Lloyd commented as Zane left the room.

"What were we discussing about before Zane got here?" Cole asked.

"We were discussing about how I not cheated in the game," Jay responded.

"No, you did cheated!" Lloyd said as they started arguing again like before.

* * *

With Zane

Zane was carrying his kids to the room where his father slept but he was struggling in carrying both toddlers.

"You little ones are so heavy," Zane commented as he lifted them up more and the twins giggle as if they understanded.

The twins didn't know where their father was taking them but Zane knew exactly where he was going. He knocked on the door first and then turned the door knob. There he saw his father looked up from his book and smiled when he saw his son's kids, his grandchildren.

"I can't believe you are a father Zane..." Dr. Julien trailed off as he saw his son enter, setting down his kids at the floor.

"I know, I can't believe it also." said Zane as he approach his father. He went up to him and hugged him for a long time.

"Thank you father for building them for me..." Zane thanked him as he was in the edge tears. He just couldn't believe he was now a father and has the most cutest kids he could ask for. Dr. Julien patted his back.

"Your welcome Zane, I will do anything for you." Dr. Julien pulled back from the hug to face Zane. "Now it's your responsible to teach them. " He said and both of them approach the twins who were sitting in the ground, observing an object left on the ground which was a screwdriver.

"No Zoella," Zane warned as she was about to put the screwdriver in her mouth. "Give it to me," Zane ordered as Zoey gently gave it to her father. "Good girl Zoey." Zane smiled and he gave it back to his father.

"So this is Zoella?" Dr. Julien gestured as he patted her small head and Zane nodded. "And this is Zach." He assumed and patted his head also. Both of the twins smiled.

"So far they hadn't been shy around new people but I don't know how will they react when I take them out in the public," Zane said as the twins looked at their dad, eyes full of wonder.

"They just have to get used to it, besides little kids always want attention." Dr. Julien stated. "Don't you?" asked Dr. Julien as he tickled underneath their chins and the twins started giggling.

"I love them so much..." Zane stared at them. They were both smiling at their father so innocently.

"Oh! Before I forget Zane," said Dr. Julien as he went to his bookshelf to get it book. He picked one out and handed it to Zane. "A little present from me to the twins." Zane looked at the book.

"101 Places To See," Zane read out loud. He smiled. "Thank you father."

"Anytime son." Dr. Julien responded while smiling at him.

* * *

Finished! Well that is enough waiting for you guys! I am going to update as soon as possible but for now, you only have this. So review and until next time! (Try to spot the Doctor Who reference :P) ~Lucy


End file.
